


Keeping Warm

by Thefallen1986



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Emily is lost in a snowstorm and Edward goes too save hercelebrating my 50th fiction :)
Kudos: 4





	Keeping Warm

Edward had just arrived at Tidmuth Station with his last passenger train for the day, it was a cold day on the island of Sodor, seeing a spare berth at the shed, Edward made the decision too stay here the night as the snow storm was said too be terrible, As he approached the shed, Edward noticed that all but Thomas were asleep moving next too the little tank engine Edward smiled he glad too see his friends and catch up on gossip.

“Edward? What are you doing here?” asked Thomas  
“I’m here too rest as the storm is said too be quite bad” looking around “Where’s Emily?”  
“Emily should be back by now” Thomas looked concerned Edward looked aghast  
“What? Emily’s not here?” Edward could not believe what Thomas had just said, that Emily was out in the cold with her crew? Seeing his crew about too put his fire out Edward spoke up “Sidney, Charlie? can we go and find her?” his crew looked at Edward, both knowing that Edward was too kind a soul too leave anyone out in the cold “Off course old friend, she should be coming from Henry’s tunnel” Edward was quickly preped too roll, as he rolled off too Henry’s tunnel, the Fat Controller spied him as he left his office “Where’s he going?”

Approaching Henry’s tunnel Edward went in cautiously, slowly he went into the tunnel on the line traffic was due down, Edwards lights saw that Emily was stuck on the tunnels edge, a landslide had taken her tender and derailed her drive wheels.  
“Emily you okay?”  
“My tender is derailed what do you think?” Emily while being abit snappy was happy too see Edward “My fireman is hurt, his leg went from under him as the landslide hit me”

Edward was curious could they move her “Charlie? can I move Emily?”  
“I wouldn’t advise it, as she has an injured crew and none off us are medically trained if something worse happens, and Emily is not in a good shape too be moved” Edwards Driver pondered “Can we move your fireman Emily?”  
“N-no my driver says he cannot be moved as his leg is causing him great pain”  
Edward came up with an idea “If we cannot move Emily or her Fireman, can we give her my fire too keep them both warm?”

Emily went bright red “No Edward if you give me your fire, you’ll freeze” Edward smiled, as the blizzard picked up pace outside “We don’t have much off a choice, you have an injured crew member, and we might be here overnight, it makes sense for you too keep warm I’ll block the tunnel and keep as much off the cold out as I can” Edwards crew and Emily’s driver thanked Edward for being brave, and moved as much off Edwards fire as they could, Emily had enough water as soon she was steaming, she looked very concerned at Edward “Please be okay” she muttered as the two crews huddled up.

The following morning Henry was sent down the path off his tunnel too find the missing engines, he soon came upon them, Edward clearly freezing cold, and Emily close too tears “Oh my? What happened here?” Emily explained what had happened, how she was caught in a landslide and Edward gave her his fire too keep the crews warm “Understood Emily, I’ll get the breakdown train here, soon as possible” as he chugged off Henry thought too himself ‘Good old reliable Edward, I know we all tease him, but he is the best off us all’

Soon the breakdown train driven by James pulled into Henry’s Tunnel, the crew members moved into the van for check ups and hot cocoa, out off James cab came the Fat Controller  
“So Edward you went out too find Emily even putting yourself at risk?”  
A frozen Edward could only mumble a “Y-yes sir”  
James was trying not too snigger, until The Fat Controller spoke “Good job, you save Emily’s crew, you are a most splendid engine Edward”  
Emily beamed “He sure is, my hero Edward”  
Edwards cheeks flushed, all James could do was grumble.

At the works, Edward and Emily where put on sidings side by side, a large blanket put over them too keep them warm, as the works had several other repairs too work on first, not that either engine minded, they enjoyed being warm together.

END

Edward was always my favourite in the show :)


End file.
